Vendition (Deceased)
Darth Venditon III (Deceased) His Grace, Dread Master/Darth Vendition III, Mystic Of Voss, Duke of the House of Antilles, First of His Name, Dark Councilor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Minister of Imperium Defense and Commander of the Knights of the Imperium. Current Life Darth Vendition III is the current Minister of Mysteries and Ancient Knowledge. recently appointed by The Lord Emperor Arestenax. He was given the position for his dedication to the Imperium. Darth Vendition III is also responsible for the bringing of justice in the case of Darth Kobie'lyn, who was accused of treason. She went to Vendition to reveal her secret purpose for joining the Imperium, she was a Jedi, sent to assassinate the Lord Emperor. After she told him, he immediately went to the Ministry of Law And Justice to report her, where she was given a fair, unbaised trial, and found guilty of treason. Early Life Darth Vendition's early life was nothing special. He was born and raised on Alderaan. He was born into House Antilles. He was raised in a life of luxury, only the finest things in life. On the day he turned 16, he was given the choice to leave home and join the Sith Academy, or join Imperial Intelligence. He chose Intelligence. Promptly after, he was abducted by his father and forced to attent the Academy, his father's reasoning was that the Imperial life style would make you weak. Venditon III excelled in every subject he was tasked with. His favorites were amongst Combat Tactics and Hand-To-Hand Combat. When he "graduated" the Academy, by killing his master, a Sith Lord, and taking his place. He soon heard of the "Imperium" and their mission in the galaxy, he immediately left his friends and family to be apart of something bigger them himself. Family Darth Vendition III's family is somewhat small compared to others. His Mother, Sith Lord Satirie, and father Darth Vendition II, were both avid citizens of the Imperium. His mother left the Imperium at the age of 60. She was persuaded by a powerful Sith named Lerik to leave and become an Apostle Of Sion, the "Lord Of Pain". After she left, her son Vendition III tracked her down and slaughtered her, for her betrayal of the Imperium. His father lived a long live, to the age of 103, until he was slain by Aku'muro, The Emperor's Wrath, for his attempted murder of Mand'alor Jero'kai((Now Ay'dian, removed from guild)), which was unnsuccessful. Darth Venditon's grandfather, Vendition I, was a corrupt man. A traitor, and a liar. He was better know as "Colonel Usitveed'lai", He was a Colonel in the Imperium Marines. He was the Commanding Officer of the IMC 1st Marine Regiment "The Lord Emperor's Own" and was also given his own ship, the Harrower Class Dreadnaught, "Dark Star" which was passed down through the family and now belongs to Vendition III. Venditon I was an Apostle Of Sion for most of his life. Until being cast out. He became a spy for the Apostles and joined the Imperium to give them intel on the Imperium. Towards the end of his time as a spy, and the end of his life, he was exposed as a traitor. He fled Imperium space and headed to Korriban, with the Imperium giving chase right behind him. When they landed, the Imperium saw that one of their High Councilor's, Kobie'lyn, had fallen for Usitveed'lai's trick, and went with him on his ship. Once they landed however, Usitveed'lai took Kobie'lyn hostage and used her for leverage in his attempt to spark a war between the Imperium and the Apostles of Sion. He soon after became the Warmaster for the Apostles. But he felt guility for tricking Kobie'lyn, so he released her. Immediately after, he threw himself off of a cliff to his death. After his death, he was not so easily forgotten, he became infamously known throught the Imperium as the "Traitorous Colonel", thus was the end for him. Family Heirlooms Darth Vendition III has many items in his possession that may or may not rightfully belong to him, some question the legitimacy of his answers, others do not doubt his word and take it as fact. Vendtion wears the mask of a Dread Master. It was passed down to him along with the robes and weapons of the Dread Master that once wore the mask. They were taken from said Dread Master. In fact, he wasn't even a Dread Master. Usitveed'lai killed the man, a Dread Master-to be. He took these items and wore them as his own for 7 years. He spent these 7 years imitating the man he killed, and took his place on the Dread Council. Until he was revealed he was a trusted member. After the reveal, he had to fight for his freedom, and won. Fatally wounding two other Dread Masters, both had full recoveries. Masters and Apprentices Darth Vendition III was many things. One of those things was an apprentice, at a time. He was the apprentice to Vanstryker, the Incarnate of Sion. He learned his ways and quickly bested the man in a single duel. He moved on from his master, as a friend, and as an equal. His next master, was Lerik, a powerful Sith, he tought him the ways of Pain, the ways of Fear. Together, they completely conquered the order of the Apostles of Sion, killed Vanstryker, and claimed power for themselves, Lerik was jealous of Vendition, and cast him out of the order, based on one reason. Venditon was more power. Lerik feared a coup taking place, for Vendition had deep roots in the order, deeper than Lerik's. So Lerik told a story, and persauded everyone around him that Vendition had killed a man in cold blood and claimed his Mask, the Mask of the Dread Master, and took his possessions from others. They all turned on Vendition, he was glad to go though, it gave him a reason to join the Imperium. The End - Final Goodbye Darth Vendition III was many things, a liar, a cheater, a warrior, and some might even call him a loving man. But he was never called a Hero. The one thing he tried to become, he never truely realized how wrong he was, being Heroic is not what makes a person great. It is what they do in the short, or long in his case, they are given. Darth Vendition's life ended abruptly once he given a task to Darth Arrax, upon completetion of the task, Vendition went to Oricon to convey a meeting with his fellow Dread Masters. Upon such a time of his return, the Dread Masters were not prepared. When he arrived, they slaughtered him. The only people among them not taking part in this were the ones loyal to the Imperium. His fellows demanded retribution for his errors in life. He had been given a task, to find a source of power for the Dread Masters, and he did, but they did not know his purpose was to bring it to them. They ended his life without a second thought. So is the end of Darth Vendition III. In the eyes of the Imperium, as far as he knew, he was useless to a certain degree. Before his death Vendition had slipped into a deep depression hidden from all that knew him. He was in a way glad to have been relieved of his life, his stress gone. He died with his signature smirk. ((Sorry to all. I left the guild for PvP PURPOSES ONLY. I did not leave for any other one reason. It is for PvP only. As you all know, I take PvP seriously, and Sith Accademy offers this to me. Also I have IRL friends in the guild. They have more to offer me at the moment, thanks for the awesome guild guys.)) Category:Inactive Personnel